Winds of Change
by Mrs.Turtle88
Summary: Roxanne looked back at the old abandoned school house, she couldn't help but feel she had some part in all this madness. FIRST MEGAMIND STORY!


Ollo Everyone! This is my very first Megamind story! its actually 2 parts, and i hope to have the second part out by the end of this week! I hope you enjoy! and please R&R

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all. Well other than the Megamind blue ray, if i did then we wouldn't all be sitting here waiting on Dreamworks to make a sequel!

* * *

><p>As she watched him walking away, Roxanne couldn't help but think she had to have some part in all this madness.<p>

Then again knowing that you have a hand in the creation and the turn of this new hero turned bad was a little hard to cope with. Considering that none of this would really be happening if she hadn't pissed off Hal.

No, wait, that's not entirely true. She was pretty sure she knew where this all started. And who could be blamed more than anyone.

And that person was Wayne Scott. Well, maybe it wasn't completely his fault.

Picking up the now discarded white cape, Roxanne turned back the the old school house behind her. Where not only 5 minutes before they had found the once hero of Metro City, sulking around in his bath robe, standing by to watch this city he once protected being torn apart by a young man who couldn't even get his name right.

As she ran her hands over the material in her hands, she thought back to a time much simpler than now. Well, now it seemed that way. She'd give almost anything to go back to the days of the weekly kidnappings. Things just seemed so much less complicated back then, considering the events of the past 24 hours.

Between Hals sudden transformation from normal human being ( if she could even go as far as to call it that ) to the fall out with 'Bernard', wait Megamind, and now this bullshit with Wayne.

Boy she really could give him a piece of her mind...

Gathering up all her courage, she stormed back through the doors of the school house to the 'closet' door that lead down the basement that was Metro...wait...Music Man's hind out.

Upon reaching the door she put all her force into the violent pound of her fist, and it only took a moment for the large man to open the door.

"Roxie? what are you still doing here? I thought you left with.."

She pushed past him, anger written all over her face, "Megamind? Yea, he kinda left, said he was going home. And with the tone he used I'm assuming 'home' isn't his lair."

Wayne frowned, "Yeah he probably went back to the prison. That's the only place..."

"Cut the crap Wayne, I have something I need to say to you, and I don't think you going to like it." She replied bitterly, her blue eyes narrowed at him.

Wayne winched slightly at the tone of her voice. There hadn't been many time that he'd heard Roxanne speak in such a harsh tone, and never to him.

"Look Roxie I'm really sorry, but I just can't..."

"Stop talking..." She said, putting her hand up to hush him, "For the past 5 years I've been a part of this little game you to have been playing. I've had to deal with dust and dirt in my hair and on my clothes. Being dangled and thrown around, and I dealt with it because it seemed like I didn't have a choice. I know by all right I should just go home or get the hell out of here while I have the chance, but I haven't. I've dealt with it all and the sad thing is, I'm no genius and I don't have any super powers..."

"Roxie..."

"I said stop talking Wayne. That means shut up and let me finish." She said, cutting off whatever it is he was about to say. "But you Wayne, you just skipped out. Because what? You were tired of playing? Tired of protecting us? Well that doesn't seem like something a true hero would do..."

She paused giving him a moment for her words to sink in. She knew she was striking a very weak tree with an axe here, but it was making her feel better, and she needed to know the real truth.

It took him a minute to answer her, knowing that what he was about to tell her would most likely dig an even deeper hole, with her anyways, but someone had to know.

"Roxie, I didn't just do it because I was tired of being the hero..." He started timidly, receiving a look of confusion from the sassy reporter standing before him.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"I mean...I mean it was because I don't deserve it..." he said, turning away from her slightly out of embarrassment.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Roxanne asked him quietly.

"I mean...I'm not the one who deserves to be a hero. I'm not the one who deserves to have adoring fans." he said in a tone that surprised the young woman. She had never heard him speak in such a...disappointed tone.

"Wayne you're not making any..."

"No, listen Roxie, I need to have a chance to say something to. I Let you speak your mind, now I need to get this out. God knows it's been the truth for a long time, and someone needs to know. And I think it would do a lot of good for you of all people to hear it. And because, if anyone has any influence over my little buddy it's you." He finished, looking up at her from the seat he had taken on the couch.

Roxanne gazed back at him, puzzled. What was he talking about? And why did he think that anything she did would influence Megamind? Did he know something about the night before?

If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that whatever it was Wayne was about to tell her was going to change everything.


End file.
